A New Goal: Rebirth Of The White Blaze
Prologue "Are you sure you want to do this?" Shai was sharpening his swords, ignoring the question Maroi had asked. "Hey! If you leave, I'm coming with you. You'll need my medical skills." Shai stopped what he was doing and smiled, eyes shut completely. "I have the Rinnegan and have complete mastery over Susanoo. Nothing can harm me." With that he left, and began his quest. ---- Meanwhile. Far off the great Hidden Leaf Village, on a plain valley bearing little trees, stood a certain young man clad in his signature leather jacket and grey undershirt, latter of which was neatly tucked into his navy trousers and black sandals. To top the outfit was a sash around his waist and left shoulder, containing multiple small scrolls. Additionally, in his left leg was a holster, containing his special kunais, which were signature tools of the fourth. With his right hand, he held his special sword, which faced down vertically, cutting the ground it lays upon. "I guess I'll wait a little longer..." ---- Shai walked until he reached a plain valley, from which he could see Konoha in the distance. "I think that'll be a good place to start." He thought to himself. Continuing down the path, he felt the presence of another person, and began to quickly scan the area. "Shai Uchiha..." a voice emerged from his left, showing the young shinobi. "My name... Well I think you already know." the boy mused. A week earlier he had requested the Uchiha to battle in this exact place. Knowing the dangers of an Uchiha in terms of illusions, as per his mother's lessons, which were attained from the vast knowledge accumulated by the previous war. He placed two fingers in his forehead, activating a special technique which blocked off chakra that isn't Senkai's from entering and hindering the lobes in his cerebro cortex, thus granting him immunity to genjutsu as long as it was active. "So... Shall we?" "So he's prepared for genjutsu huh?" Shai thought to himself. "I guess I'll fight. Its been a while." Quickly performing hand signs, he finally opened up one of his palms and aimed at Senkai. "Wind Release: Pressure Damage." With that, Shai released a wind that sliced and cut everything in its path as it headed for Senkai. He observed the incoming attack, taking out a special kunai in his holster. He flung the kunai to pass right above the attack just as it was about to connect and thrust his Kamiken forward to absorb the physical energy of the attack just in case the plan failed. The kunai would be hard to detect due to the strong attack launched and as it had concealed Senkai when he threw it. Instantly appearing above Shai, courtesy of his kunai, he landed down infront of him, having avoided his deadly attack. Now two metres infront of him, with the kunai passing to land a metre behind the fellow, he erected a special invisible barrier that increased his sensory perception to peak levels, allowing him to sense beyond chakra, even spectral matter or non matter. "Don't rush dude, now... Let's make this fight official" he yelled, tightly holding his Kamiken with his right hand. He then exerted chakra around his environment without even the slightest of movement, and imbued the handle of his Kamiken with a small piece of his chakra. The Battle Begins! He stabbed the ground with his blade as it remained standing besides him. Crossing his left and right hand's fingers, two corporeal clones emerged from nothingness, running towards Shai. "Let's see if you can fight with your own fists instead of relying on your pathetic jutsu!" yelled the two clones, whose words seemed to echo in Senkai's mind as he held his Kamiken and watched closely, thus analysing his opponent's skill in taijutsu. The first clone jumped high to gain momentum into his punch as the other followed. Sighing, Shai activated his Sharingan and pulled out his Gunbai from the strap. "You're not the only one who can make clones!" Shai roared. Creating a total of three clones, the two went for the incoming clones, while the third came rushing towards Senkai with a wild lightning chop. The clone that had jumped landed down and saw the incoming clones. Without any prior movement or warning, the real Shai's vision became blurry, signifying that a certain genjutsu was cast. Siezing the opportunity, the second clone instantly appeared from behind, courtesy of the kunai thrown earlier, and subsequently avoiding Shai's clones. Wasting no less than a nanosecond, he sprang with his natural speeds and wrapped his left arm around Shai, using his right arm to push his head forward, blocking the pipes in his throat and thus choking him. The real Senkai stared at the incoming clone, not uttering a single word. Moulding chakra from the tenketsu in his hands, he manipulated lightning-natured chakra to shroud him, releasing it in a repulsive force which spanned up to 8m, quickly repelling the attack and electrocuting the clone, also quickly Shai's area due to the close proximity of 2 metres, thus allowing causing him to be hit. If the attack does hit, his nerves will go numb and the match will be pretty much over. The small gap, coupled with Shai's current comprimising position made his chances of escaping the 8-metre repulsive electric force small. Reacting quickly, the real Shai stopped the movement of the clone, allowing him to move freely. His free clone proceeded to strike the clone with a ligtning infused sword, directly in the heart. The clone that was fighting Senkai took the attack and disappeared, allowing it to go after the real Shai. Feeling the battle, Shai activated his Susnaoo, revealing his possession of the Mangekyō Sharingan and blocked the attack. Senkai was astonished at such a behemoth, his face in pure horror "W-W- WHAT THE Hell IS THAT THING!?" Yelled the boy. Reacting quickly, he formed handseals, "Summoning Jutsu!" and a huge puff of smoke obscured the field for a moment, after a few seconds, what appeared was none other than the renowned slug of the Shikkotsu Forest; . "No time to explain, Katsuyi-sama." the boy spoke, discarding his blade a few metres away with his sheer strength. He then touched the slug's skin and instantly disappeared along with the humongous creature which dwarfed buildings. What Shai didn't know, was that when Senkai's clone had pushed Shai's head forward with his right hand, he had marked him with the special technique formula. In what was seen as less than an instant they disappeared, Senkai and Katsuyu reappeared within the Susanoo and above Shai, courtesy of the mark at the back of his head, thus crashing into him and possibly breaking most of the man's bones. Furthermore, the humongous slug's sheer size did something miraculous; she tore the Susanoo inside out with her sheer size, gradually breaking it from within with the help of his acid. Senkai had his Phantom Sensing kept active to keep track of Shai's location, squashed, incapacitated or otherwise... "I can't believe I'm being pushed this far.." Shai thought. "Unforunately for him, he has to deal with me a little bit more.." Using his chakra, Shai's body began to move in a wild manner until it stopped still. Suddenly, A hand bursted through Shai's chest, and as it climbed out of Shai's body, it was revealed to be Shai Uchiha once more. "This is my ultimate regneration technique.. I commend your abilites young shinobi.." Shai said to the shinobi. Opening his eyes, he revealed a new eye and began to laugh. "Now, let's see what you've got!" Once more, Senkai was horrified at what he saw. A person shedding skin in that manner was not of the ordinary "What is he?" he spoke within. He formed a single clone and it grabbed hold of Katsuyu. In that instant, the slug disappeared back to Shikkotsu Forest along with the clone. Senkai then also disappeared, appearing beside his blade and thus creating a gap between him and his opponent, not uttering a single word. He removed his blade from the ground and weaved handseals at supersonic speed, akin to a . Taking a deep breath, he expelled a huge sphere of flames towards the shinobi, ravaging anything in it's path. Further more, the sphere blocked Shai's view of Senkai, who unwrapped a scroll with his free left hand and waited a moment before attacking. "Lets see what you got, Shai Uchiha.." the boy spoke quietly, his words heard by his own ears only. The Power of The Rinnegan! Holding out his palm, Shai absorbed the attack with such ease, making Senkai visable to Shai. "Alright, let's make things intresting." Whispered Shai. creating a set of black rods, Shai began to walk towards his opponent, examining his next move. "Man, this guy get's wierder... Whatever those are, I should be careful..." the boy spoke softly to the point where only he hears himself. Taking equivalent steps backwards to mantain the distance, he took out two special kunais from his holster, throwing them towards his adversaries whilst forming handseals, expelling a huge gust of wind. This wind increased the speed of the kunais to the point where they could break the sound barrier, intended to hit Shai's right leg and left arm. The young hazel-eyed shinobi kept his senses on the man to detect any sudden chakra flow fluctuations whether they increase at any point, whilst he kept moving his foot backward as Shai moved his backwards. Shai pushed the attack back, and grinned. "Looks like you've become ready for my next attack.." Transforming a clone, it began creating a mechanical arm, he shot off mulitple missles and rockets at Senkai. Meanwhile, the real Shai was aiming to pierce Senkai with the rod, ending the battle. Senkai simply jumped to his left to avoid the kunais. Seeing the approaching Sai to impale him with the rods, he snapped his fingers creating a sound which cast a certain genjutsu. This illusion gave him enough time to disappear and reappear above a tree just a few metres away from Shai, tightly holding his special blade. "I don't know what those are, but it's best that they don't touch me" the young man spoke within himself as he and let go of the blade as it impaled the soil, allowing it to stand without him even touching it. Instantaneously, the clone that disappeared earlier reappeared besides Senkai, courtesy of the technique formula placed on the handle, and shortly dispersed into nothingness, leaving behind large amounts of natural energy gathered during his disappearance, granting Senkai the ability to enter Sage Mode within moments. Senkai's brown hair, and the skin beneathe his eyebrows, turned white and his hazel eyes were now blue. Immediately, he exerted a small amount of chakra on the battlefield, using it as an extension of himself. With his enhanced senses, strength and chakra control to count a few, he grabbed his 10-kilo blade as if it was nothing, rapidly throwing the blade torwards Shai. The sheer rotation and speed made it seem like a large disk, not surprising as the length of it surpassed normal grown-up shinobi. Senkai scrutinized the shinobi and how he would evade the approaching attack. Shai's clone pulled back the blade, only to end up being hit with it, causing it to disappear. "Sage Mode eh? Well let me introduce you to my strongest move.." Shai laughed. Placing his hand on the ground, Shai summoned six bodies, all who matched matched his eye pattern, Sharingan in the right, and Rinnegan in the left. Sasori stood in the front, and began transforming. he fired off a gigantic chakra blast at Senkai, that laid the earth to waste. Senkai, acting quickly, stretched his arms sideways, releasing tenketsu within his hands and moulded into electric-natured chakra that shrouded him. He released the chakra shrouding him in a repulsive force that covered a rather wide range, protecting himself and the ground around him. "Too can play this game." the young man spoke as he slammed his palms on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" and after a brief puff of smoke, a large slug appeared, though in lesser size than that of Katsuyu. "Iyasu... I think I need your help with this." the boy spoke to the slug. "say no more, Senkai-sama..." the slug spoke to the boy atop it as he took a special kunai from his holster, aiming for Shai. "Take care of these Six if you can." he yelled as he ran down the slug towards Shai, throwing more special kunai towards the Uchiha. "Deidara!" Shouted Shai. With that command, Deidara pushed the attack back, causing a huge cloud of dust to appear. "Sasori, use your special ability.." Whispered Shai. As the dust cleared, there stood a group of puppets, all being controlled by the puppet Sasori. "Fight this!" Shouted Shai. The puppets began to swarm the battlefield, destroying things by sight. Forming handseals instantaneously, the ground beside the hundreds of puppets erupted and smashed between them without a single glimpse of emotion in his visage, destroying every single one without any remorse. For it was in this state that Senkai was at his deadliest. Following the quick onslaught of the puppets, Senkai, with his incredible chakra control courtesy of medical training from a certain senju, used the natural-energy-blended chakra exerted by him earlier to strangle the puppets from afar as his summon charged torwards Shai, spewing thick acid paste treacherously. Senkai's senses were still on Shai, but his eyes kept on the six opponents who were put in a comprimising position by the young man. "Are you that much of a corward, Shai? Letting your pawns fight your battles?" the young man asked rhetorically to get on the man's nerves. The Eyes Against The Body "These are all apart of my being, do not take me lightly." Shai explained. The Hidan and Kakuzu puppets soon went after Senkai, using cordinated attacks using their Sharingan and linked vision to attack. Kakuzu then shot heated flames, with Hidan swiping around to cut Senkai. The young man was unfazed, forming handseals too fast for the naked eye to percieve. A huge mass of water erupted from his mouth, taking the form of a giant tsunami torwards the adversaries, wiping out the flames as if it were nothing. Exerting natural energy-imbued chakra through the water, he grabbed hold of the two opponents infront of him, tightening his grip in an attempt to crush them. Seeing this as a chance, using their linked vison, Shai had Hidan cut the man as he attempted to grab them, finally obtaining the blood. Meanwhile, the Deidara puppet had planted several clay bugs on his comrades, creating explosions that allowed them to be set free. "Protect Hidan so he can perform his jutsu." Commanded Shai. Creating a huge amount of clay, Deidara molded several clay birds, as tall as Shai himself. To make things even more wild, he summoned several animals from his Animal Path, including a dog, bird, and panda. "Senkai, this is your end.." Whispered Shai. Senkai smirked once more, swirving to his left as the scythe slashed a small part of flesh on his right arm. Not uttering a single word to the opponent who just cut him, Hidan and Kakuzu began to viciously explode endlessly from within, thus destroying them whilst also burning the blood within the scythe unwittingly. When Senkai grabbed hold of them, he had exerted natural energy (which is untraceable to those not wielding Senjutsu) through them. This caused them to detonate endlessly for as long as they had chakra left. The explosion used their own chakra to continue. Truly a treacherous technique indeed, but it was enough to protect him from anymore cuts. Turning his attention to the animals before him, he yelled "Kagayaki...!!" as all the animals along with Shai were trapped within a powerful genjutsu. Being animals and not possessing any will, releasing it for them was hopeless. Within Shai's mind, the world turned into an inverted color, with the skies flickering and releasing a powerful black lightning strike to the boy. To make matters worse for the boy, his defences, his eyes, his puppets; they were all gone. He seemed alone without his precious Rinnegan or Six Paths to defend him. Indominable willpower was all that was needed to release the illusion, however, Shai did not have such information. Furthermore, the thought that the great Rinnegan would not release the illusion would certainly cause the boy to lose hope seeing how he depended so much on his eyes. Additionally, if the lightning attack "kills him" in his mind, he would be unconscious and remain in eternal slumber until Senkai or another incredible medical-nin were to heal his mind. Back in the battlefield, Senkai was grinning. He had deciphered another breakthrough. The man's six powerful shinobi were all merely puppets controlled by him. With him in the illusion, they did not do anything as they had no command and control from their master. Wasting a second, Senkai rushed the water to splash every single path and the animals to test whether they would respond or not, seeing as how they had no controller for the time being. "Game... Over." the white-haired shinobi whispered to himself, pondering as to how a shinobi who was so dependent on gifts could ever release such a powerful illusion. Shai sat through the illusion, laughing. "''How sad, he forgot about my left eye..." With ease, Shai was able to break the illusion, showing off his Uchiha powers. Staring at his challenger, he silently pointed to Hidan and Kakuzu, who's bodies were the same again. "My special technique... Was amplified by my boss Doujinn Ōtsutsuki. He's created eternal life for them.." Activating some weird seal, Shai became covered in a mark, revealing a new power. His Truth-Seeking Ball technique finally activated, due to the stable chakra force. "Maybe i should show my skills in senjutsu too huh?" Chuckled Shai. At once, all of the puppets retracted back to Shai, preparing the next assault. "You almost had me there, young shinobi.." Whispered Shai. Without my Uchiha powers, i would be nothing.." He formed a unique Susanoo, one never seen before. The avatar was in its perfect form, with enlarged Truth-Seeking Balls, and had the same cursed seal pattern covering its body, as Shai's did. Without hesitation, the clay produced by Deidara was set off, forming a huge crater in the battlefield. Konan and Kisame stayed back, while the remaining ones stood in front of the monster. With his eyes glowing, he grinned. "I'm enjoying this battle. Its been a long time I've had to use this seal. You wanted this challenge." Raising one of his Susanoo blades in the air, the sky became dark and a thunderstorm formed. "Let's finish strong!"